Better Off Alone: Vivian x Koops
by Flowerstar
Summary: Not to get confused with The Great Chicken Miasma's "BOA", this takes place during her story. Vivian is lost in a desert by herself while Koops is at his house in his room pondering what she's doing. He doesn't know that she's wandering in a vast desert.


"_Better Off Alone_" and the plot of the whole story belongs to **The Great Chicken Miasma**. Vivian, Koops, his house and Petalburg are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. The song title, "_Better Off Alone_" and lyrics were by **DJ Jurgen **and **Alice Deejay**.

This is the fourth story-based song fanfiction that I've done so far, my previous one was "_4 Minutes_" which was dedicated to one of my dear friends **LazloTitan** and it was based on her sequel, "_Darkness and Light_". I wanted to dedicate this new songfic to you 'cause I loved reading your fic. This is also inspired from the music video; I rarely see it on the tele these days. You don't mind if I borrow your plot of your story to get inspired to do my own storyline for this, do you? This song fanfic is just for you (what I meant by that is I'm dedicating this to you), so I hope you enjoy reading this.

By the way, please be aware the plot of the song fanfiction may differ to **The** **Great Chicken Miasma**'s "_Better Off Alone_" story. There are new, never-before-seen parts in this like for instance, a peaceful oasis in the distance. I couldn't think of a good title for the short story so I came up with "_Better Off Alone – Vivian x Koops_". This is like a gender switch - in the music video, the female singer (**Alice Deejay**) is singing at an unknown place and a man is lost in a desert but in this, a male (Koops) is singing the lines at his home and Vivian is lost at a different desert.

* * *

Better Off Alone – Vivian x Koops

The sphere of light that was known as the sun was rising in the sky; warm rays were shining onto the sandy surface of the sand and a gust of wind was blowing as Vivian was wandering in the vast desert. It's dangerous of her to be there in the first place so why in the world would she go to somewhere that's far away from civilization as well as the hustle and bustle. There were no clouds in sight but the day is bright. However, there may be no hope for the Shadow Siren. No food, no water, no shelter… it seems that her game will most likely be over and she will die in a place like this. She slowly moves forward through the rough sand and closes her eyes tightly to prevent any sand going in them.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Koops was lying on the bed in his room at his house. He felt right at home once he returned to Petalburg. All's well that ends well when everything became peaceful in the town again. Toads and Koopas were happily chatting to each other and enjoying their lives, the Bub-ulbs were frolicking outdoors whilst they skipped across the lust greenery and the other citizens were doing their civil duties like chores as well as doing errands. The blue-shelled Koopa had his head resting on the pillow, staring at the ceiling… more like into space. He was content with the things that were happening in his hometown but something is missing in his life.

Vivian… was the one he was longing for and thinking about currently. Her name was nice, he liked her appearance, how she always brightens up his life, how her magical flames warms up his heart, the way she moves… he loved everything about her including her beautiful, heavenly voice and the hat she wears all the time, it suits her personality and traits.

She might be more than just a friend… but the Koopa Troopa carried on blushing whenever he muses over her. He just couldn't get her out of his mind… maybe he's shell-over-heels for the innocent, cute siren he calls Vivian. He attempted to tell himself to forget about her and let her go but no matter how he tried, she's still trapped in his mind like if he's obsessed with her or being lovesick.

--------------------------------

Back at the desert, Vivian was moving across the dunes; a lot of dust was coming out of the sand every time the bottom part of her body made contact with the surface. She turned back to see nothing but sand, she's stuck in the middle of nowhere and she has no place to go. It's pointless to return to the previous place that she left now; she has to keep going and not surrendering during the journey to who knows where. Sweat began to develop on her face and wiped it away with her glove, her vision started to get blurry and she squinted her eyes to get a good look at the horizon ahead of her. Life is torture for her at the moment and this place is hazardous to her health.

--------------------------------

**Koops:**

_Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?_

Koops was still pondering about his friend. He wondered if their bond was more than just friendship, he knew that he and Vivian couldn't be a couple because they are from different races… or rather species. He's an ordinary Koopa Troopa and she's a Shadow Siren, they just can't go together. It's the way things are in life, Toads are with Toads and the same goes for Goombas.

His girlfriend, Koopie Koo, is downstairs in his abode and his father is outside having a conversation with the mayor. Thinking about the pink-haired siren isn't healthy for him and her being in his head for so long is bad enough. To his friends, Vivian was a kind, wilful partner and a great buddy to have but to him, she was perhaps more than being a faithful pal to him throughout the quest for the Crystal Stars.

_Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me  
Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me_

--------------------------------

"I guess I was born to be better off alone…" Vivian muttered, holding her pointy white and red hat over her face. "I'm used to it anyway."

She kept going as she held her hat to conceal her eyes from the sun. She doesn't know which was worst: dieing from starvation or collapsing from dehydration. The young shadowy female still remembered the days of getting severely punished by her mean, older sister. A droplet of water fell from her eyes that slowly slide down her feminine face and landed on the sand.

She also misses her group of friends that she once hanged around with. Mario had strong leadership, despite the fact that he's usually mute, Goombella was like a sister who really cares for her, Madame Flurrie appeared to be a kind-hearted aunt, Waffles was acting like a overconfident cousin and a brave, petite Yoshi, Admiral Bobbery was known as a salty, sailor of a grandfather to her and Ms. Mowz was quite the mysterious one. On the other hand, she was a strange guidance with wise advice full of riddles and they sound like poetry or a beautiful haiku. They were like family members to her and real blessings that she wished she'd have.

Koops was very different from amongst her pals, she thought his name was cute and his kindness made her smiles whenever she feels down. His compassion made her attracted to him, could it be he's interested in her?

**Koops:**

_Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
_

She wiped another tear from her left eye using her gloved hand to prevent it from descending down her face. It was stained with water coming from her innocent eyes. The wonderful and unforgettable moments she shared with Mario and the gang were the best things she recalled, she still remembers what they've done throughout the quest. She was so exhausted that she lay there on the sand, trying to rest from the troubles she's been through her life so far.

_Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone?  
Do you think you're better off alone? _

Vivian took a deep breath and concealed her face in her hat, protecting herself from the blazing sun. She didn't want her face to be burned and she had enough torture already. Her mouth and throat was dry and there wasn't enough moisture in her lips. The heat was overwhelming for her and it's boiling her brain. She lifted up the brim of her pointy hat, catching a glimpse of an oasis in the horizon straight ahead. The Shadow Siren blinked, not believing what she was seeing.

_It must have been nothing, it couldn't be real. _She thought in her mind, obviously her head has been playing tricks on her.

There was a few palm trees growing in the greenery, a clean body of crystal-clear water can be seen at the middle and it was glimmering in the sunlight, clumps of grass were produced within the barren wasteland. It's like a miracle to her but she knew that she must move on, who knows if that paradise actually there or not?

All she could taste was sand in her mouth, how did she get herself into this mess? Her vision was beginning to get blurry and she started to get dizzy. It's not long before her demise. She suddenly had the urge to head in the direction to the oasis, assuming that the water and whatever that is growing on the leaves of the palm trees will save her life. She moved her arms up and down repeatedly; her body was in a crawl-like position as she made her journey to the nearest sanctuary. Her purple body was travelling against the sand, creating friction to the surface.

--------------------------------

Koops eventually shifted himself off the bed and walked to the window, he peers outside gazing down at the scenery. He sees a pair of Toads pacing together, down the pavement and holding hands like a typical couple. He immediately looked away, he couldn't even bare to watch this. This reminded how much he misses Vivian and his yearning for her. Hand in hand, they went past his house going in a different way. Loud, happy laughter and footsteps can be heard faintly from outdoors.

_Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me_

It's been long since he last saw the Shadow Siren and he hasn't heard from her yet, not one letter, message, note, phone call or anything like that. Knowing her from the adventure, she clearly has issues with her life currently and it's not right to poke into somebody's business. However, he needs to know what happened to her and what's wrong. It isn't like her to not talk about her life through communication… if she knows how to.

_I wonder how she's doing; maybe she's eating dinner with her sisters right now? I know it's not healthy to keep thinking about her but perhaps I should… move on and forget about her. Then again, she is my friend and I have to keep an eye on her well being._ He mused to himself.

"I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I wish I knew what she's up to…" He mumbled, using his yellow hand to touch the transparent windowpane. He carried on turning away from the glass; he plainly wasn't in the mood.

The young Koopa Troopa was oblivious to what was occurring to Vivian right now, he was unaware that she was suffering elsewhere.

--------------------------------

The oasis was right before her eyes, if only she could make it. It seemed like days, possibly even months the previous time she was part of the civilization. She almost had no energy left to keep going, she should have used her ability to disappear into the shadows and reappear at the paradise. At least, it's just as good as an outpost and a lifesaver. If she had plenty of magic within her, she had a better chance of using her skill but sadly, she cannot.

_Talk to me...Ohhh, talk to me_

She was a small number of miles between near the oasis and the rest of the parts of the desert. There wasn't an outpost anywhere, generally it's a small town bustling with people wearing a single coloured garment which is wrapped around their bodies. Shops, houses and a hotel were built all over the place, it's quaint and it's a lot better than being lost in a deserted area everyone call a desert or becoming homeless.

She grew drowsy, her eyesight became unclear, her eyelids closed shut and she fainted face down in the sand. Her mouth was closed up as gusts of wind blew large amounts of sand dust across the barren region in her direction, the sand was burying her and she was hidden in it like if somebody continued using a sand bucket to dump sand on her at a beach. All is lost for the youngest sibling of the Shadow Sirens, how could her sisters treat her this way? Do her beloved buddies know that she's in this forsaken and isolated place? Looks like destiny wasn't on her side but neither is luck. She was doomed to die in a horrible, painful and miserable way… in the sand.

_Talk to me_

* * *

I know **The Great Chicken Maisma**'s "_Better Off Alone_" never finished this way but that's how I wanted to end this songfic. Another one that concluded with a tragic ending, my first heartbreaking song fanfiction was "_Sound of Goodbye_", yet another Blumiere x Timpani song fanfic. I've played _Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars _again and I finally beaten the boss I was stuck on. Right now, I'm up to fighting against the main antagonist, Smithy. He's downright hard to defeat and I ended up getting a game over in the second part of the showdown where he revealed his true form. I gotta admit, the theme tunes were awesome to listen. Both melodies got me dancing… a little bit. Smithy looks kinda like an evil version of Father Christmas 'cause of his white facial hair. Currently, I've been having trouble with thinking of a smart strategy and a good combo. I usually use Mario, Bowser and Princess Toadstool. Should I stick with them or use a different combination?

The background of the second part of the battle kinda creeps me out 'cause almost the whole scenery is covered in red. Is it just me or is the game much harder than the _Paper Mario _series? Unfortunately, poet's block has returned so it will be a while for me to come up with a new poem for "_Paper Poems_". The last time I did my own poetry was when I submitted my latest _American Dragon: Jake Long _poem, "_Issue with You_" which was inspired from the song, "_Issues_" by **The Saturdays**, my nation's newest girl group. I've been watching new movies that were on DVD lately; the brand-new one I've seen so far was _Shrek The Third_. I've never expected **Justin Timberlake **actually being in an animated film, taking the role as Artie or rather… Arthur. The "_Dead and Gone_" singer was a natural at voicing a character, in my opinion. But what I've noticed in the _Kung Fu Panda _trailer before the DVD menu was shown, surprisingly **Jackie Chan **is being a voice actor for a certain fighting character; I think it's the monkey. The last time I've seen **Jackie Chan **was in the closing ceremony of last year's Olympics, he was singing with a group of Chinese singers. I never realized that he could sing, I thought that he's only good at kung fu or martial arts.

Speaking of the song "_Issues_", I've been having… well… issues with either wanting to leave this website and **deviantART **'cause of the main reason: the future. There's that to think about but I just couldn't leave my friends, especially my closest pals and my real life buddies that I talk to **deviantART**. Clearly, just like the lyric… "_Me and my heart we got issues_", that says it all. I wanted to quit both sites as well as the other ones I've joined just to pursue my future however my heart is saying no 'cause I don't wanna abandon my buds. I should have told you guys earlier but my Norwegian chum, **JahnWiggo **from **deviantART**, was the first person I spoke to about this. My destiny lies in my hands… Anyhoo, tell me what you think about this depressing song fanfiction by submitting reviews.


End file.
